


L is for Lemonade

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Lad [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie





	L is for Lemonade

People ask me why I continue to do what Cerberus raised me to do; if I hate them so much, hate what they did to me, why not go against it? One guy suggested fucking flower arranging. Someone else said to give up my amp. To them I say "I'm making lemonade."

Those assholes gave me some pretty fucking big lemons and I'm gonna take 'em and use 'em to kill every last Cerberus agent. Then I'm gonna go after their friends, colleagues and their fucking families and make lemonade all over this fucked up galaxy.


End file.
